


田螺姐姐和黑客 （划掉）（傻瓜）弟弟

by iwoer



Category: TVXQ!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwoer/pseuds/iwoer
Kudos: 7





	田螺姐姐和黑客 （划掉）（傻瓜）弟弟

冬日里公寓的电梯间总是冷清得凉浸浸的，穿着厚厚呢子外套的漂亮男人踩着轻快的步子穿进来，按亮了上行键。由电梯直上顶层的公寓，甫一进门，他仿佛是回到窝里的小田鼠，积极地把手上积攒的大包小包四处归类，甚至在不需要主人同意的情况下打开了香薰机，低垂的厚重窗帘被操控着拉起，阳光终于重新遍布这间数日未曾照耀的公寓。忙活了好一阵的小田鼠直到微微出汗才意识到进入温暖的室内却未曾脱下外套的闷热，甩开厚重的外套，于是内里仅着一件白色羊毛衫的小田鼠——郑，这才立在落地窗前长舒了一口气。

休息了好一会儿，待到身上的汗微微收敛，他才起身转向公寓里最深处那间屋子。

并未敲门，厚重的木门一推开便涌出一股子咖啡和速食食品的陈味，灯光是挑不出错漏的暖黄，四面墙上一扇窗也无，亦没有挂钟表之类装饰，似乎关上门时空的定位都已模糊，在这套位置户型极佳的公寓本不该存在这么不通透的屋子，但屋主似乎混不在意。房间一侧书桌的电脑旁堆积了数个速食包装袋以及好几听罐装咖啡的残骸，电脑后的人似乎对进入者视而不见，只听见机械键盘如爆豆一般连绵不断的敲击声，不时还夹杂着薯片咀嚼的脆响。被完全无视的郑也不恼，关上门默默靠在一侧开始等待。

就在他第十三次换腿支撑，站立到有些酸软的时候，那边电脑后的人终于敲下最后一个键，长长地伸了个懒腰，似乎是久坐不动使得身体格外僵硬和疲惫，整个人似乎要趴在桌上睡过去。见此情景郑连忙上前几步强行嵌在那人和桌子中间，柔声唤到“昌多，不要在这里睡”，一边伸手捧起对方耷拉着的一头褐色卷毛，露出光洁的额头和一双因为长时间未曾休息遍布血丝的鹿眼，看到此等情况郑几乎心疼得抽抽，不禁更放软了语气哄劝到“乖，先去洗个澡，哥还给你带了吃的，我们赶快出去吧。”，说着心疼地摸了摸弟弟的额头。被唤作“昌多”的男人像是倦极了，就着哥哥的手一头埋进毛绒绒的线衫里，贴着哥哥的腰撒娇似的轻轻磨蹭，只露出一个褐色的发顶，嘴里不清不楚地唤着“哥哥，好累”之类的抱怨，磨得对方不得不半扶半抱着把他从房间里拖出去往浴室走去。  
亲手剥光了弟弟的衣服送进淋浴间，郑有些忐忑不安地在外间转着，一会儿又怕对方神智不清在淋浴时滑倒，一会儿又怕泡浴时不慎在热水里睡着，不时向里面喊着弟弟的名字“昌珉”以确认对方的状况。

所幸并未发生他所想象的意外，待到对方出来的时候似乎是被热水激得清醒了不少，清洗过后露出一张胡子拉渣仍不失英挺的面庞，只是眼下的仍是青黑无法掩饰的疲惫。见状郑有些急切地扒过弟弟脸仔细端详了一会儿“你得剃个胡子！”，说着丝毫不介意对方光裸身上的水汽沾湿衣服的凑得更近了。疲倦的男人显然不想纠结于这种小事，顺势整个人都挂在对方肩上“不要，那种事情睡醒了再说！”。对弟弟的任性很是无奈的郑只好扶着这条“大型挂件”往卧室走去。

显然这种情况下尽管只是从浴室到床铺的距离也消耗了不小的体力，抱着弟弟有些力竭地摔上柔软床铺的时候即使是郑也喘得有些厉害。不料对方却像是突然精神了似的蹭上来紧紧抱着他的身子，啃咬着衣领露出的锁骨，一把推开弟弟那头刚刚吹干带着些许毛躁的脑袋，郑的脸都有些发热“你不是说睡醒再说吗？怎么现在还想着这档子事。”，他的弟弟却径直往下褪下他的裤子，一边掀起上面的毛衣钻进去又吻又咬，含糊不清地委屈道“我当时发电邮给哥的时候就想着要对哥这样，哥来之后我好几次想着哥输入代码看错操作系统，哥是不是该给我点补偿。”，郑被他舔咬得又疼又痒，不禁也起了感觉，忍不住松开附在对方肩胛上推拒的手，却突然被乳蕊上一记揪扯弄得忍不住呻吟出声，对方指腹带着长年使用键盘的粗糙老茧摩擦着敏感的肌肤，粗糙的痛感带着一点迷人的酥麻，让他忍不住抱紧了压在身上的男人。他的弟弟这才松开口中轻咬着的乳尖，一边用勃起的性器在他腿根浅浅戳刺“更何况哥来这里之前都已经做好准备了吧！”，说着直接钳住郑的腰胯顶了进去，覆在哥哥身上狠狠抽送着，上面仍是对着乳尖又咬又吸，像是渴奶的婴儿似的攀附在郑的胸前，还含糊不清地浑叫着“姐姐”之类的荤话，硬硬的胡渣磨在细嫩的胸部肌肤上弄的他刺喇喇的疼，那种粗糙的异物感却似乎更刺激了身体的敏感，弄得他更绞紧了下身含着的性器。对方在他体内的抽送愈加的粗鲁，顶得又狠又急，很快泄在了他的身体里，整个人像是卸了力般的压在他身上，还喃喃着“好困”，一双手臂却仍是紧紧圈着他的腰，弄得他又好气又好笑，只好一边伸手轻轻梳理着弟弟脑后的卷发“睡吧，姐姐在这里陪你。”，说着一边拢着几乎是立刻沉入深睡的男人轻轻亲了一口。

几番折腾下来郑也有些精疲力尽，借着欢爱过后的疲惫感，不知什么时候也贴着恋人潮湿光裸的肌肤昏昏沉沉睡了过去。

漏夜沉沉，懵然地贴着哥哥赤裸的胸前醒来的时候，昏暗室内只余下一道模糊如水般的霓虹从窗外折进来。男人悠悠打了个哈欠，望着漆黑一团中变形的天花板发了一会呆，侧身开始下床，却又怕惊醒沉睡的人，磨磨蹭蹭借着不太清明的床前光线转到门口也过去了不少时间，床上那人只是沉沉睡着，幽光扑在他侧脸上，有一撮散乱的黑发被汗水黏在皮肤上，带着一点迷幻的妩媚，为了给他当肉垫而展开的胸前手臂仍维持着他离开时的动作，褪离的凌乱被单间袒露出大片的肌肤，映着迷离的光线显示出一种奇异的美感。他回头看了两眼，决定还是先去厨房填饱肚子再回来睡一会。

在厨房一顿风卷残云把哥哥带来的熟食解决得七七八八之后，却听见卧室门“咔嚓”一声打开，哥哥睡眼惺忪地从后面探出头来，眯着眼睛像是不太适应外面的灯光，东张西望好一阵才确定他的位置，揉着眼睛奶声奶气地问道“昌多，起来吃东西为什么不叫醒我？”，边说着走过来自然地拿起弟弟面前的山药汁喝了一口。“因为觉得哥睡得挺好的，我的觉还没补完，等下还想去再睡一会呢。”说着他揽过哥哥的腰，把人抱在腿上，拿过那只玻璃杯轻轻亲吻那人唇侧的小痣，将下巴搭在颈弯处厮磨。

“会痛啦！”谁想到被哥哥推着脸拒绝了接触，然后便听到那人的抱怨“当时洗澡的时候就应该让你去剃胡子，做爱的时候蹭来蹭去弄得我好疼！赶紧给我去把胡子刮了！”，说着还伸手捏着他的后颈不让乱动，一脸嫌弃的表情。“可是做爱的时候哥哥明明很喜欢被我蹭吧，刚刚做的时候我一蹭就夹得好紧呢！”任性的弟弟不仅没有收敛，反而故意用长着胡渣的位置去蹭哥哥的手心，笑嘻嘻的表情看起来仿佛根本没把抱怨放在心上的样子。

结果当然是被又羞又怒的哥哥拉到浴室亲手刮了胡子，至于刮的时候剃须泡沫又是怎样抹到某位哥哥身上，刮着刮着又是怎么脱了衣服搞在一起，那就是后话了。


End file.
